


Sleeping

by elephantems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I saw I had several fluff fics and decided to post them, my fluff bucket, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/pseuds/elephantems
Summary: This is a collection of the fluffy Pharmercy fics I have written over time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of Pharmercy fluff I have written over time, each chapter is a one shot, some are longer than others but all are fluffy. I plan to add to this whenever I write a new fluffy one shot :)

Fareeha groaned as her head hit the desk. She'd been trying to fill out the mission report for three hours and all she'd managed to write was a sentence. No matter how hard she tried, the words just wouldn't come to mind. A knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her thoughts. 

"It's open" she called out, not moving from her current position.

The door opened with a soft creak followed by the voice of her girlfriend.

"I've patched Aleks up the best I can but -" 

Angela stopped mid sentence as she noticed Fareeha still slumped forward in her chair. 

"Schätzli, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Within three strides, Angela was stood behind Fareeha. Her hands came up to rest on her shoulders and slowly increased the pressure of her hold, beginning to gently work the knots out of Fareeha's muscles. Fareeha let out a contented sigh as she lifted her head, closed her eyes and relaxed backwards into Angela's touch. 

"Mmm, that's nice"

"What's the matter schätzli? You can talk to me". Angela bent down to place a kiss against Fareeha's temple.

"It's this damn mission report habibti, no matter how hard I try, I just can't do it". 

Angela's hands began to still and Fareeha's heart dropped slightly at the sudden stop but it wasn't long before Angela's hand began to wonder down her arm, gently squeezing her bicep and eventually landing on the back of her hand, where light fingers intertwined with dark ones. With a quick tug, Angela had Fareeha on her feet and was leading her across the room, away from her desk and towards her bed. They sat down together, Angela swinging her legs onto the mattress and sitting herself against the head board before patting her chest. A smile crept onto Fareeha's face before she followed Angela's instructions, wrapping her arms around her waist and nestling her head under Angela's chin. Angela secured Fareeha in her arms and hugged her close, smiling as she felt Fareeha relax completely against her. One hand started to run through Fareeha's hair whilst the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

"You need to take a break schätzli, take some time to clear your head".   
Fareeha didn't respond but Angela felt her snuggle closer which was a sign she was listening. 

"We can do it together if you like and then once it's done, I'll take you out for tea, we'll go to that restaurant you like", Angela pressed a kiss into Fareeha's hair, "How's that sound?" 

Fareeha nodded before lifting her head up and kissing Angela lovingly on the lips. 

"That sounds perfect". 

She settled back down onto Angela's chest, their evening planned but neither of them willing to move just yet. They were quite content with how they were.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day spent on base for Fareeha especially. Mission reports, training and tending to Raptora had kept her much busier than usual and she wanted nothing more to curl up and sleep. 

Walking into the break room, she caught sight of Angela lead face down on the sofa, clearly exhausted herself but Fareeha couldn't resist. Gently, she lead herself down on top of Angela, sneaking her arms around her waist and nuzzling into the back of her neck. She felt Angela shift slightly as she turned her head to look at who had just invaded her personal space. The confirmation of one of Fareeha's hair beads hanging by her face made Angela instantly relax that her suspicions that it was Fareeha were correct. With a hum of delight, Angela rolled over carefully so not to send Fareeha sprawling onto the floor and wrapped her arms around Fareeha, pulling her close, Fareeha's head resting on her chest. 

"Hello schätzli"

"Hello habibti" Fareeha responded with a yawn. Angela giggled softly. 

"You sound tired, try to get a little sleep if you can, I've got you". 

To emphasise her statement, Angela pressed a kiss to Fareeha's temple and began to run her fingers through her raven hair. The sensation and safety of Angela's arms quickly lulled Fareeha to sleep. She snuggled as close as she could, Angela was so warm and comfortable to lie on. With a content sigh, Fareeha closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rare that Fareeha and Angela would spend a night apart so when Fareeha returned at 3:00am from a late night patrol to find their bed empty, she knew likely what had happened. The walk from their bedroom to the medbay wasn't far and sure enough, Fareeha's suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door. There, slumped against her desk at the far end of the room, face down on her computer keyboard was a fast asleep Angela. Fareeha walked towards her with a chuckle and a light shake of her head. 

Careful so not to wake her, Fareeha leaned down, hooked one arm under Angela's knees, the other supporting her back and lifted Angela into her arms, cradling her head against her shoulder. Fareeha pressed a kiss to her temple, her smile growing when Angela snuggled closer to her. 

"Schätzli?" 

"Shhh, go back to sleep habibti, I've got you". 

Angela mumbled happily as she settled down again, allowing Fareeha to carry her to bed.

When they arrived at their bedroom door, Fareeha kicked it open and went to set Angela down on their mattress. When she started to let go however, Angela clung on tighter to Fareeha's shirt and whined. 

"Hey now, the longer you hold on to me, the less time we'll have to cuddle in bed". 

Fareeha placed her hand over Angela's and rubbed soothing circles along the back of her fingers. Reluctantly, Angela let go, realising Fareeha was right. 

Her first task was to get Angela ready for bed. The doctor was too asleep to do it herself and Fareeha was not about to let her sleep in her day clothes. Kneeling at Angela's feet, Fareeha began unlacing her shoes and removing her socks. She gently pushed her thumbs into Angela's soles, massaging them slightly before running her hands up her legs to undo her jeans and replace them with a pair of pyjama trousers. Fareeha pulled them up as far as they would go before lifting Angela slightly with one arm to secure the trousers around her waist. The last thing was a pyjama shirt. Fareeha fished one of hers out of a nearby drawer. 

"Arms up". 

Angela obeyed, lifting her arms above her head before Fareeha took the hem of her shirt in both hands, pulling it up and over Angela's head, caressing her sides with her palms as she went. As soon as Fareeha and put Angela's sleeping shirt on, Angela made a sleepy happy noise and snuggled into the collar, realising it was one of Fareeha's t shirts. Fareeha grinned at the sight and quickly got changed herself before climbing onto their bed and wrapping her arms around Angela's waist from behind. She pulled Angela down onto her with care and lay still for a few minutes whilst the Doctor got herself comfy. Once she'd stilled and nuzzled herself as close to Fareeha as possible, Fareeha pressed a kiss to her temple and turned out the bedside lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

She jumped but the surprise of Angela wrapping her arms around her waist was not unwelcome. 

"Well hello" Fareeha spoke as Angela rested her chin on Fareeha's shoulder, "A wild Angela appeared". 

The smirk on Angela's face said it all. 

"Are you going to try and catch me?"

With a giggle, Angela let go of Fareeha's waist and ran out of the hangar. Fareeha quickly put down the piece of Raptora she was working on and chased after her. 

Out of the door, down the corridor, past the medbay and into the breakroom where she finally managed to grab Angela by the waist and tackled her onto the sofa. Their laughter filled the room as Fareeha proceeded to tickle Angela's sides. The Doctor tried to retaliate but Fareeha captured her wrists in her hands and pinned them to her sides. They looked at each other, deep hazel staring into sky blue, both of them breathing heavily but smiling. Silence fell between them for a beat before they both moved towards each other and captured the other's lips in a kiss. Once they broke apart, Fareeha raised a hand to tuck a strand of Angela's hair behind her ear. 

"Gotta catch them all".


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight shone through the curtains and into Fareeha's closed eyes, awaking her from her slumber. Feeling a faint tickling of hair under her chin, Fareeha looked down to see Angela still asleep on her bare chest. Smiling, Fareeha brought a hand up to draw light patterns on Angela's arm which was slung over her waist. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head and with her other hand, gently stroked up Angela's side, causing Angela to mumble in her sleep and to stretch out her body, moving her head from under Fareeha's chin to rest on her shoulder instead, exposing her neck. 

Fareeha's smile only grew as she saw the still fresh, angry marks that covered Angela's neck and shoulders as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Reaching her head over, Fareeha began to soothe the blotches on Angela's skin with gentle kisses. As she worked her way up, Angela shifted slightly, giving Fareeha more room and as she pressed a kiss to the shell of Angela's ear, she saw her eyes flutter open, revealing the blue irises she loved so much. With a content sigh, Angela turned her head and a smile crept onto her face. 

"Good morning schätzli". 

"It is with you in my arms". 

Angela let out a snort of laughter as Fareeha continued to kiss along Angela's jaw. 

"That was incredibly cheesy". 

"It's true though". 

"I can feel you grinning". 

Fareeha kissed the corner of Angela's mouth before pushing her palms into the bed, balancing her weight so she could look at her wife. Her dark hair fell down the sides of her face as they smiled at each other. Angela raised a hand and tucked a strand behind her ear before cupping Fareeha's cheek. She gently stroked her thumb back and forth over Fareeha's tattoo. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into Angela's palm, Angela feeling her face relax at the touch. 

"You are so beautiful". 

Fareeha opened her eyes again as Angela pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted, Angela pressed on Fareeha's back until she was resting on her chest. Angela trailed her hands over Fareeha's shoulders, feeling several indents and scratches from where she'd dug in last night. 

"I'm sorry schätzli, let me get my staff and I'll heal you". 

But as she went to move, Fareeha clung on tighter and tangled their legs together, preventing Angela from escaping. 

"Stay, they don't hurt, you can heal them later". 

Fareeha snuggled into Angela's chest as she spoke, turning her head so she could listen to the steady beat of Angela's heart. She searched around with one hand until she found one of Angela's by her side and linked their fingers together, rubbing light circles on her hand. Angela's free one came up to rest on the back of Fareeha's head, starting to run her fingers through her dark hair. 

"Comfy?" 

She didn't get a verbal response, just a nod and the feeling of Fareeha relaxing fully against her front.

"Try and get some more sleep, it's still early". 

"Only if you sleep with me habibti". 

Angela smiled and kissed the top of Fareeha's head before pulling the covers up to their shoulders. They cuddled each other impossibly closer, neither of them wanting to let the other go and with content smiles on their faces, once again drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
